


Yuri on ice-黎明番外-冰上的回憶2

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-黎明番外-冰上的回憶2

維克多到底有多麼沒有下限？勇利覺得他真的是低估了這個男人了，在早上起床時的自然生理現象，又被維克多把弄了一番後差點要擦槍走火，如果不是他們今天還要搜索附近的區域，他毫不懷疑維克多會壓著他再來一次。  
在勇利好不容易逃過了維克多的魔爪後，他躲進了浴室裡頭，清洗著身上剛才又沾染上的各種痕跡，在尋了乾淨的衣物換上之後，給了他身後盯著他瞧的男人一個警告意味的眼神，但維克多卻只是笑了一下，對於勇利警戒到不行的態度只覺得十分的可愛，他無視著勇利的警告走了向前並將人給抱進了懷裡，而耽憂著維克多又要做什麼出格事情的勇利下意識的掙扎了一下，但在維克多朝著他的頭髮上落下了溫柔的一吻後，停下了掙扎的舉動。  
「我只是想抱抱你而已。」維克多笑著說道，語氣裡都是止不住的濃厚情意。  
隨然維克多這麼的解釋著，不過勇利還是抱持著一點懷疑側過身子看向了維克多，畢竟抱這個詞還有另一種含意。  
看著勇利一臉的不信任，維克多又笑了笑，接著柔聲的說著。  
「就只是這樣抱著而已。」  
在維克多的再三保證下，勇利這才乖乖的靠進了維克多的胸口，感受兩人相觸而有些溫暖的體溫，這樣的感覺很美好，也讓人有些捨不得打斷，但最終他們只能這麼抱著一會後就分開，隨後他們帶上基本的巡邏工具，背上了後背包後再度的走出了飯店大樓。  
這時的街道上仍是一片狼藉，雖然已經沒有什麼屍體橫躺在地面上，但是仍然是有一些沒有被發現及處理的，這時他們會在地圖上標了一個記號祝註記著，然後又把周圍一些看起來具有紀念價值的東西收在某一個當商店裡做保留，在這些慘烈的日子過後，對有些倖存下來的人來說他們也許會需要這些回憶跟紀念，就跟他們自己回來取回冰鞋是一樣的道理。  
在這時他們都有些特別的想念在冰場上的日子，懷念著冷冽的風颳著臉頰凌厲的觸感，每吐一口氣都會有白煙在繚繞，肺部也因為劇烈運動而被擠壓，身體的肌肉都像是在燃燒一樣，這樣的激昂讓他們血液都不安份了起來。  
對他們來說待在冰場上的每一場比賽、每一次呼吸，都是一種美好的、劇烈的、刺激的燦爛色彩，也是他們生活的重心，所以當他們找到冰鞋時，那些過去的回憶便不受控制的在腦袋裡奔馳，曾經的那些習以為常的練習和生活，在現在看來都珍貴的不得了。  
在世界重建的現在，也許有一天他們還可以站在冰場上，抱持著這樣的信念，他們現在首要的目標便是幫忙重整現在的社會秩序。

他們小心翼翼的搜索著整個區塊，每一家店、每一個空間都會仔細的去查探，連格間、儲藏室甚至是工具間這種小空間都不放過，就怕不小心遺漏了些什麼，雖然這樣的速度搜索起來很慢，但是現在他們最怕的就是粗心大意，所以寧可慢了一些，也不想要有任何一個意外。  
在這樣的緩慢的搜索下，終於在接近傍晚時，維克多他們把周邊的店家都檢查完畢了，他們在手上的地圖上做上了標示表示安全的標示，然後趁著天色還算亮著的時後回到了飯店裡頭，接著利用了一些空檔的時間，他們也去了其他人的房間裡，把一些看起來具有紀念價值的東西都仔細的打包收好。  
這時的維克多跟勇利顯然是存有私心的，在不影響搜索的任務之下，他們把一些有紀念價值的東西都給收了起來，對於自己同伴的東西他們是收的很仔細，至於別人的東西他們也只是順手幫忙而已，因為這並不包含在他們的任務之中。  
除了滑冰鞋對他們來說有種革命情感之外，表演服也代表了他們的表演心血，對他們來說這些都是無法取代的東西，而就在他們把JJ的冰鞋跟表演服收拾起來打包時，各種複雜的情緒便湧了上來，他們還記得在那一年JJ的表演很精彩，他穿著這套服裝時表現的很自信很耀眼，雖然有時後他們會覺得JJ是個自大驕傲的大男孩，但是那樣的自信跟個人特色卻揉成了名為JJ的魅力，有的時後他們也很想念，那個狂妄到刺眼讓人無法直視的笑容。  
而這些東西對伊莎貝拉來說，大概有更深的意義，所以在JJ跟伊莎貝拉的房間裡，他們整理的更仔細，除了是為了伊莎貝拉尋回一些回憶之外，也是想讓JJ遺留下來的孩子可以知道，他的父親是一個非常優秀的花滑選手。  
新的生命、新的希望、新的社會，所有的一切都在萌芽，雖然這個小不點男孩在出生時讓大家手忙腳亂的，同時也讓維克多他們的生活有些限制，畢竟在小孩的面前他們總是不能太超過，但是不可否認的，這個孩子像是冬日的太陽，給了他們溫暖和希望，讓他們的生活多了一點生命的味道。

當他們把一切都收拾好之後，天色也已經暗了下來，再度的回到了自己的房間後，維克多跟勇利站在了落地窗邊看著太陽完全的沉下，一天又這樣的過去了，這時在街道上亮起了微弱的燈火的某些地方，大概是跟他們一樣的巡邏小組，不然就是發電廠重新運作後對各地的某些公用設施送電的燈火。  
亮起來的燈雖然不多，但是這一點點的光芒卻別有一番風味，一路以來的點點滴滴好像也跟著亮起來的燈光在腦袋中浮現，這熬過來的日子到底有多麼珍貴，除了他們彼此之外，其他人無法感受。  
這時兩雙握在一起的手，緊緊的扣著，像是不捨得對方離開自己一步似的，維克多拿掉了勇利的眼鏡，就在這片落地玻璃前吻了起來，帶著一種珍惜和瘋狂的味道，一下子溫柔似水，一下子又狂野的像是要把對方給吞進肚子裡似的。  
漸漸的那個吻變了調，維克多把勇利推到了玻璃窗前，他的後背抵著冰冷的玻璃，前方則是維克多滾燙的吐習，在幾次換氣之間，他的襯衫扣子已經整個大開，白皙的肌膚便暴露在空氣之中。  
在意識過來的瞬間，勇利推了推維克多，然而後者卻沒有中斷他的動作，右手甚至還拉下了勇利的褲頭拉鍊，隔著內褲就朝著中心處搓揉了起來，那略帶有含意的觸碰，很快的讓勇利的腰間一軟，整個人有些半彎的靠向了維克多。  
「別…」勇利嘟嚷了一聲，隨後都被維克多給吻進了嘴裡，斷斷續續的音節跟加重的呼吸聲，讓空氣中瀰漫著一股曖昧的氛圍。  
隨著維克多手上加重的動作，一股濕氣便透著薄薄的布料滲了出來，帶點黏膩的液體沾染上了整個掌心。  
又要報銷了一件內褲了…  
就在這時勇利忍不住這麼想著，他的腰間已經失去了支撐的力量，只能將全身的重量向後靠在背後的玻璃上，而冰冷堅硬的觸感嗑得勇利的背部有些發麻。  
這時他的牛仔褲因為維克多用力的下拉，整個落在了地面，連內褲也一併的被拉了下去，彈跳出來的性器還沾著一點水珠，在失去了手掌的包覆下顯得有些孤單，這時覺得有些羞恥的勇利攏了攏雙腿試圖想遮掩著，但維克多卻不給他有這個機會，他的右手直接撈起了勇利的大腿，將那隻腳從地面上的牛仔褲和內褲裡拉了出來後便將整個腿給抬起，他撈著膝彎處將大腿向上貼著玻璃幾乎要拉成了水平，而小腿就這麼的垂落像是一個直角，因為這個動作整個臀部敞了開來，然後露出裡面嬌嫩的皺摺，本來暗粉的部位卻因為昨天的過度使用而更深了一些，還好從維克多的角度並看不見那樣的變化，不這畫面大概會讓這個男人再度的失去理智。  
在這時勇利的理智覺得這真的不是一個很好可以放縱的時間點，但是他們昨天近乎結婚般的儀式，還交換了戒指，他知道這對維克多來說意義非凡，對他自己來說也是，如果這還是那個過去的世界，說不定他們現在是在度蜜月，而在蜜月期的維克多不把他做到腿部發軟都還是客氣的，所以勇利也只是稍微掙扎了一下就隨著維克多去了。  
然而勇利沒有想到的是，維克多根本是預謀了許久，大概從白天巡邏時就有這個打算，當他從口袋裡順出了一管潤滑劑時，勇利的一雙眼瞪得老大然後帶著有些不可置信的語調說著。  
「維克多…你…」他邊說邊仰起了脖子錯開了維克多的吻，然後看見對方故意眨了眨藍色的眼眸，裝作一臉無辜的樣子。  
「我是怕你疼。」  
一個貌似我是為你著想假貼心的理由，讓勇利噎的說不出話來，果然是維克多，在這種事情上臉皮特別的厚，似乎沒有一點覺得羞恥的樣子，而此時沾染著大量潤滑液的手指就在勇利的震驚下直接探了過去。  
有了潤滑液的輔助下，緊閉的入口很快的就破開了一道口子，他先是伸進一段指節仔細的塗抹著，最後是整根手指，仔仔細細的在裡頭塗滿了潤滑液，而濕潤的觸感讓手指的入侵變得很容易，不消多久維克多就擠進了兩根手指，稍微彎曲著手指在甬道裡仔細的按壓抽插著，沒有多久就惹得勇利一身戰慄，前端的小孔還可憐兮兮的吐出了一點點的水珠。  
這時維克多湊了上去，壓低著身子吻在了勇利的胸口，在昨夜留下的吻痕上又留下新的痕跡，這讓勇利忍不住仰起了脖子加重了呼吸，一片潮紅也從他的臉紅到了整片胸口。  
曖昧的吻聲在安靜的房間迴盪，這讓勇利羞的不行，而他的前端更是硬的讓人發疼，像是有些哀怨的，他用性器頂著維克多蹭了幾下，但是維克多是卻沒有要觸碰的意思，只是有些壞心的持續朝著他甬道裡的某一點壓著，瞬間勇利的喘息聲加重，他的力氣全失到幾乎要站不住身子，要不是維克多的一隻手抬著他的大腿壓在了玻璃上，他的重量也都壓在了後頭的玻璃才不至於滑落。  
而站立的姿勢加上身體的快感，這讓勇利的大腿肌肉緊繃，懸空的那隻腳還忍不住顫抖著，就在勇利覺得一股熱潮往他的下身聚集時，維克多卻突然的抽出了手指，那被中斷的瞬間可不是什麼太美好的感覺，有些發愣的，勇利帶著怒氣的眼神看向了維克多。  
「你剛才不是一直說不要嗎？」維克多壞心的說著，一臉我很尊重你的態度，你不說進來我就不進去的表情，這讓勇利無言的可以，要當紳士也得在你脫別人衣服前當啊！現在這算什麼？  
勇利簡直被氣得不清，一張臉都不知道是被氣的還是因為情事而發紅，他死命的盯著維克多看，發硬的下體以及空掉的甬道讓他有些抓狂，他瞄了一眼維克多的身下，那藏在牛仔褲裡的性器已經澎出了一大塊，在這狀況之下他不相信維克多有多能忍，然而在這一陣沉默之中誰也不讓誰，只有維克多壞心的像搔癢一般，故意在他的性器上摸了一小把，惹的勇利一股火氣直直上升。  
最後勇利還是敗陣了下來，他紅著臉撇過頭去小聲的說著，「你進來。」  
那一刻維克多露出了勝利又滿足的笑容，他單手拉下了自己的褲子，內褲也被他整個拉下，接著他另一手也抬起了勇利的另一條腿，讓勇利裸著下身雙腿懸空，這讓勇利只能摟住了維克多的脖子，背部緊靠在玻璃上支撐著，而在一聲喘氣之後一個碩大炙熱的頂端蹭著他股間的縫隙滑了過去，在皮膚相觸的瞬間勇利打了個激凌，但此刻他卻是忍不住的想著，既然都能找到潤滑劑為什麼不順便帶個保險套阿！

然而勇利卻沒有過多的時間可以思考，雖然擴張的並沒有那麼足夠，但是在潤滑劑的輔助，維克多輕易的就把頂端給送了進去，腫脹的感覺伴隨著維克多的入侵逐漸清晰，被撐開的皺褶彷彿都要被燙平似的，一點一點的被撐開。  
當維克多的性器全部都進到勇利的體內後，他發出了一聲嘆息，不論進去過多少次，那份美好依舊讓他舒服的抓狂，甚至有種想一輩子就這麼待在裡頭的感覺。  
而被架住雙腿以及懸空的狀態，讓勇利的重量幾乎是壓在了兩人的接合處，那讓維克多更輕易的就進到了勇利的體內深處，在那個直腸轉角的部分，每一次撞擊都可以讓勇利的大腦空白一片。  
「不…太深了…哈阿…維克多！」勇利含著淚說著，那頂到深處的地方正在抽搐，像是有意識般吸著維克多的性器，而他的大腿也跟著微微顫抖，性氣的頂端也被逼得的吐出了水珠。  
帶著哭音的喊聲讓人覺得有些憐惜，然而維克多只是吻了吻勇利的脖子，雙手卻是將勇利扣的很緊，然後一下又一下的猛烈的往上抽動著，他先是故意擦著前列腺的敏感點在向上抵到了深處，這讓勇利的呻吟變了調，生理性的淚水也直接落下，接著就被維克多給吻進了嘴裡。  
眼淚是鹹的，但是嚐進維克多的嘴裡時他卻覺得甜的不得了，在這完全不憐惜的攻勢下，一股熱液噴濺在兩人的腹部上，在達頂的瞬間維克多仍舊是往深處頂了兩下，這讓勇利又斷斷續續的吐出稀薄的液體，整個到頂的過程被維克多強制的拉長，這也讓勇利的腳背忍不住曲了起來，而從尾椎散出去的快感也讓勇利顫抖著，但射過精液的性器卻絲毫沒有要軟下來的意思。  
「不要了…阿…維克…多…哈阿…不要…了…」勇利忍不住的喊著，一直被強制停在快感裡的身體敏感到不行，似乎連體內性器上的血管跳動都可以感受的到，在一抽一抽的惹的勇利一陣酸軟。  
長時間的快感讓勇利瀕臨崩潰的極限，整個身體都染上了粉色的紅暈，挺立的性器也透出一股痠軟的感覺，然而從昨天開始過度射精的器官一直處於繃緊的頂端，但是卻什麼也射不出來，一直到最後勇利的大腦開始空白了一片。  
在幾次抽插之下，埋在勇利體內的性器又脹大了一圈，敏感的內壁被撐到了極致，電流般的觸感一陣一陣的在體內跳動，終於在維克多射出來的同時，勇利呻吟了一聲，但脹的發疼的性器卻只吐出一點稀薄的水珠，在那一刻勇利短暫的暈了過去，意識整個脫離了他的大腦，當他再次回過神來時，他的雙腿已經被放下，而維克多也退了出來，他整個人就被圈進了維克多的懷抱裡。  
此時在他的臉上滿是生理性的淚水，維克多像是安撫一般溫柔的拍著他的背順著他的呼吸，然後吻了吻他的髮梢，在這時的勇利連動都不想動了，只能任由維克多把他染滿汗水要掉不掉的濕襯衫給撥下，就在他以為一切都結束時，他突然被轉了個身，上半身緊貼在了玻璃上，當冰冷的玻璃面貼著他的胸口時，凍的他打了一個寒顫。  
「維克多？」勇利疑問的喊了一句卻沒有得到了回應，接著他的腰被人向後拉開了一點距離，雙腿還被維克多給頂開，接著一個熟悉的熱度又再次的貼了上來。  
「維克多！」這一聲顯然是略帶恐懼的呼喊，然而那強烈的入侵感卻沒有因此而停止，剛剛容納過的入口很輕易的就被入侵，再一次的被塞的很飽滿。  
「我不行了…真的…不要了！」勇利哭著，整個腰半軟的往後壓去，剛好扎實的壓往了維克多的腹部，碩大的頂端又因此插進了最深處的內壁，激的勇利直打了哆嗩。  
「再一下下就好。」維克多溫柔的在勇利的耳邊說著，但是下體卻很猛烈的抽動，一下又一下的把勇利頂在了玻璃上，在上身是冰冷的玻璃而後頭卻是炙熱性器的夾擊下，勇利只能像脫水的魚張著嘴呼吸，斷斷續續的呻吟聲也夾雜著哭泣的嗓音，毎頂進一下勇利就忍不住哽咽了一下。  
這時硬挺的性器剛好頂在了玻璃上頭，頂端滲出的一點白灼水珠也在玻璃上畫出了痕跡，看著落地窗外對街亮著的街道，巨大的羞恥感也不斷的傳來，在維克多發覺勇利在看些什麼的時候，他忍不住的湊在了勇利的耳邊故意說著。  
「要是有人巡邏到這附近的話，你說他抬頭的話是不是會看見我們？」  
雖然勇利明明知道這附近巡邏的只有他們而已，而且這裡樓層高到根本不可能看的見，但是當維克多故意這麼說時，他仍然因為緊張而抽了一下，甬道還甚至縮了縮，接著又被維克多給強制的撐了開來，一點刺痛的痠麻感，從勇利的內壁散了開來，每一次的進出都似乎都要把他的腸肉給翻了出來，磨的他有些發疼發酸發軟。  
這冷熱的交接作用下逼的勇利都快瘋了，敏感的乳尖也因為貼在玻璃上被蹭的有些發紅發癢，一滴白色的水珠沿著玻璃落下，他感覺自己已經射不出什麼來了，然而像是故意的，維克多卻一手扣著他的腰，另一手卻伸到前面套弄著他的性器。  
「不…不要…阿…不行…」  
這動作讓勇利哭得更厲害了，明明射不出什麼了，但被這樣的刺激下硬是被逼出幾滴水珠，他掙扎著想要逃離，臀部剛拉出了一點距離又被猛然的刺入，接著他是一點力氣都沒有了，只能任由維克多在他身後肆意妄為，強烈的快感已經將他的所有神經麻痺，玻璃上頭胡滿了他的眼淚和體液。  
在最後維克多射精時，勇利感覺自己又被強制射出了一點稀薄的液體，接著吐不出東西的性器就被強硬的到達了巔峰，而這一次勇利是徹底的暈了過去，而在最後他的大腦只能組織一句，維克多你這個大笨蛋！

看著自己懷裡被做到暈過去的人，一種很滿足的感覺從維克多心裡油然而生，他緩慢的退出了勇利的體內，然後愛憐似的將勇利給抱進了懷裡，接著一個公主抱他便將勇利給抱進了浴室做起了事後的清潔，那被過度使用的入口此時正微微發紅著，即便充血也無法緊閉的模樣有些可憐，在維克多清潔的時候還能聽見勇利微小顫抖著哭聲，這時他只能安撫性的把人摟在懷裡溫柔的說著。  
「沒事了，我只是清潔而已。」  
兩根手指在熱得發燙的體內仔細的清潔著，這讓懷裡的人抖了抖，最後他還細心的在裡頭上了冰涼的藥膏，雖然沒有受傷，但是過度的使用後隔天肯定會有些不適感，為了降低裡頭發熱的情況，維克多還是往裡頭上了藥這才把清潔乾淨的勇利給抱了出去。  
當他再次的把勇利塞進了棉被裡時，自然又是符合他的喜好，全裸的沒有一絲的遮蔽物就這麼的塞了進去，這時他從後頭抱住了勇利，一隻手摸著勇利的胸口，一隻手不輕不重的摸了勇利的性器一把，差一點把昏睡的勇利跟自己弄到擦槍走火時才又停了下來，這時在維克多閉上眼睛以前看了一眼玻璃窗上刻意留下來的痕跡，他可以想像隔天勇利起床後生氣又害羞的模樣了，懷抱著一種飽足的幸福感，他摟著自己最大的幸福就這麼的沉沉睡去了。

 

當隔天勇利醒過來的時後，時間已經快到中午了，內壁裡的異物感很重，明明已經沒有東西放在這裡頭，但卻還是有種塞了什麼的感覺，而在他眼皮一睜開看見了斜前方的落地窗上一片慘不忍睹的痕跡時，煞那間勇利只覺得自己氣血翻騰。  
而造就這一切的元兇居然還在撩撥他的胸口，甚至還往他的下身摸了一把，似乎對於某個早上的生理現象玩的不亦樂乎。  
「維克多！」  
在這一聲怒吼下維克多也沒有收回他的抓子，只是輕笑了一聲說了句，「早安，我的睡美人！」  
然後認真的把玩起他手裡屬於勇利的性器，這時男人的尊嚴被抓在手裡，勇利想掙扎卻也掙扎不了，最後是在勇利酸澀的射出了一點東西之後才結束了早上的鬧劇。  
在那之後足足有一整天的時間勇利都不跟維克多說話，知道自己玩得有些過火的維克多只能不斷的獻殷勤，甚至溫柔好語的說了許多情話，甚至在答應當天晚上什麼都不會做之後，勇利才慢慢的氣消，跟這個沒有下限的男人說起話來。  
但承諾也只是一時的，維克多安份了幾天後又把勇利做到差點直不起腰桿，在這裡巡邏的一個月裡，幾乎有大半的晚上勇利都被維克多吃得乾乾淨淨的，各種羞恥的做法都被他玩的很足，要不是在這種時後沒有什麼小玩具可以玩，勇利相信維克多會把所有能玩的都給他玩了一遍，這也是世界崩盤以來他們有過的最荒唐的一個月。  
但這也許是近年以來維克多過的太壓抑的因素，不是時機不適合就是場所不適合，搬去底特律契萊斯蒂諾的屋子時，又因為隔音的問題而有些顧忌，在加上家裡還有小孩在，所以一直以來被綁手綁腳的男人在解放時會有多麼瘋狂，勇利也算是徹底的感受到了。

雖然瘋狂歸瘋狂但該做的事情他們都有做好，在一個月後飯店的區域也成了藍色的安全區，當他們帶著同伴們的私人物品回到契萊斯蒂諾的屋子裡時，他們有一種回到家的感覺。  
看著伊莎貝拉紅著眼眶抱著JJ的滑冰服跟冰鞋時，勇利便不禁覺得這一趟去的很值得。  
而這份溫馨卻在眼尖的披集發現了他們兩人手指上的新戒指時，又引發了一陣混亂，尤里的白眼、克里斯的調侃以及披集的趁亂拍照，讓他們覺得又回到了過去的時光，往日的回憶不僅只是回憶也是他們的現在。

現在這便是屬於他們的家。  
很和平也很美好。

而世界也會慢慢的變得更好。


End file.
